Technical Field
The invention relates to an input device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a detection method. More particularly, the invention relates to a touch input device, a manufacturing method thereof, and a touch detecting method.
Related Art
With advancements in technology, the input methods for a user of electronic devices have evolved from methods such as keyboard input, mouse input, and key input to touch input. Touch input techniques include capacitive touch techniques, resistive touch techniques, and optical touch techniques. Since the touch input method better matches human intuition, even the eldest or youngest users can achieve good communication with the electronic device through the touch input device.
However, nowadays the touch input devices can only detect the press locations of the user finger or the stylus, but cannot determine the force or the depth of the finger or stylus press. Therefore, these touch input devices are application limited and lack more applicable variety.
On the other hand, the physical keyboards adopted by the desktop and notebook computers nowadays can only sense which key is pressed by the user finger, but the keyboards still cannot determine the force pressing down on the keys. This limits the applicability of the traditional physical keyboards.